Bouquet of grey roses an Ouran love story
by BlueIvy10373
Summary: Yuki Nakashima turned to the life of crime when Yuki's younger sister Yuzu was diagnosed with cancer to be abled to pay for her treatment, but out of respect for the siblings deceased mother Yuki took the entrance exam for Ouran Academy. Yuki however have no interest to attend the school but will unfortunate events make Ouran the only option for the troublemaker? hikaru/oc/kaoru
1. Chapter 1

The steady pounding of feet on concrete echoed in my ears and I felt a bead of sweat roll down my forehead, causing my hair to cling to it, my muscles ached and my throat was dry, the only thing that was keeping me going was the wailing of sirens behind me.

"This way!" A deep masculine voice commanded, Jun, the person that had spoken took a left into an alleyway. We kept going until we hit a dead end.

"What know?" Cried Dai looking around franticly, the sound of sirens getting closer.

"C'mon up the fire escape." I called pulling Dai behind me as I rushed up the metal stairs that groaned under our weight. When we made it to the roof we were all gasping air into our deprived lungs, Jun recovered first, standing up straight and proud.

"Here, take this for a sec." Jun commanded throwing a washed out grey backpack at me, the weight of the backpack surprised me making me stumble back before catching my footing, i hold it in my hands because i've already got my own bag on my shoulders, "Dai stop your whimpering, what are ya a big baby?" Jun taunted.

"Jun leave Dai alone, it's not the time." I throw the bag back at him before i put a supportive hand on Dai's shoulder giving it a squeeze, "Deep breaths Dai, it's gonna be okay, just relax." Dai's shoulders sagged and his breathing becomes less heavy but a lone tear rolls down his cheek before he completely pulls himself together.

"What now?" Dai and I asked in sync.

" We go back the way we came." Jun said after a moment of silence walking back towards the fire escape, "Now lets go." he said before jumping over the railing and landing in a crouching position, Dai and i shared an annoyed look before i rolled my eyes and leaped over the railing and landed next to Jun, Dai following my lead, jumped too, somehow managing to land on his feet instead of on his arse like i expected.

we ran towards the main road hiding in corners until we found another alley, we were coming toward a t-section when Dai tripped and slammed into a small metal trash can, the clang of metal on concrete echoed in the silence, i came to a stop, trying to help Dai up off the ground, "C'on, get up! get up!" looking up Jun was nowhere to be seen, "Shit! Dai! hurry up we gotta go." pulling him along we took a right, a body slammed into me forcing me to the ground, my hands were pulled behind my back, they were cuffed, Dai was crying again, trying to pull away from his own cop.

we were both escorted to two separate cars, the drive to the police station was silent and tense, when we arrived i was taken into a small white room with just a table and two chairs, there was a dim light that flickered occasionally that was dangling from the ceiling and a one way glass taking up the whole space on one of the walls, the police officer un-cuffed me before walking out and locking the door. it was around five in the morning when one of the female officers walked in and took a seat putting a plastic box on the table, pulling my attention away from a coffee stained wall with chipped paint and some graffiti that said, 'Die pigs, die.' i stared at her, she was fairly pretty with chestnut hair and a small lean frame, she put her hand in the box taking out a book that had my statement, or lack of a statement because i barely answered any of the questions, just my name and other little details like that.

"Yuki," She began, "it's gonna be months before this matter goes before the court,so until then you can be release to your parents." i just started at my scrapped hands, ignoring her, she signed, "Look Yuki i'm on your side, okay."

liar.

"I need you to work with me," She continued, "Can I have your mothers number?" She asked looking at her book.

"She's dead." i say evenly, looking at her as she flashes me a pitying look.

"And your father?" she asked.

"not applicable," i tell her as i push my bangs out of my eyes.

"if there is no one to take responsibility for you, you can be placed into a detention centre." i looked away from her, thinking over what she just said, "I've got a brother," she looks at me uncertainly, "An older brother, with a wife, a child, a little picket fence, a little happy family." i say grimly.

"Does he work?" She asked, writing something down.

"yeah, he's a carpenter, he co-runs a business." i tell her irked.

"Okay give him a call,"she took out my small out-dated mobile phone out of the box and handed it to me,"Will he vouch for you?"

"Of course he would, he's my brother." I dialled in his number, placing it to my ear, i waited, he didn't answer, signing dejectedly i snapped my phone shut, "there's no answer."

she nodded her head. "then you'll have to stay at juvenile detention, unless their is somebody else you can call." I put my phone back into my backpack when i see an acceptance form for Ouran Academy.

"I might have a place."


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride to Ouran was silent; the only sound was that of the radio, my driver, who introduced himself as Kaishi Hara, was a middle aged man with a tint of silver in his black hair, when we pulled up to the gate of the academy he looked at me, "Most people would be excited about being given the chance to attend the academy."

"Yeah, well, I'm not most people, and I haven't gotten in yet, so no point in getting all excited about it." I opened the car door and jumped out, in the distance a clock chimed, signaling the start of classes, looking up at the school I noticed that it hadn't changed at all, it was still as prestigious and grand as the first time I'd seen it, and much to my disdain still pink.

"Still, you're not the least bit excited about the possibility of attending?" he asked curiously, "After all it's one of the best schools in the country."

I remained silent, in all honesty, once, a long time ago I dreamed about nothing but attending the school, but that dream is long gone, I have to many responsibilities now, I have to look after my sister-Yuzu, her health and wellbeing is my top priority now and no school- even one of the best in Japan-no in the world is worth losing her.

The walk to the chairman's office was fairly silent, the only sound was that of our footsteps on the clear marble. Kaishi was entranced with the structure of the building and all the priceless pieces that decorated the halls; it was more like a castle than a school. We came to a stop in front of a large brownish-red oak door, Kaishi knocked twice, the sound of shoes on wood is heard from the other side of the door. The door opened to reveal the chairman, Yuzuru Suoh.

"Yuki, Hara-san come in." the chairman ushered us into his office with a delightful smile, walking over to his polished desk and sitting behind it.

"Take a seat." He offered, gesturing towards the two seats opposite of him.

"Yuki," he began, looking in my direction, "There has been a lot of discussion between myself and the school board on whether or not we should allow you back into our halls, and with how your current status with the law will look on the school's reputation-"

"I understand why you'll be hesitant Suoh-sama, Yuki's reputation might be less than admirable but she's a child, give her a chance to redeem herself." Kaishi cut in, "Don't destroy her future because of the mistakes she's made."

I was shocked to say the least; a man I've only met just less than forty-eight hours ago was so willing to stick up for me, it was touching and almost foolish on his part, he doesn't know me, he doesn't know the full extent of what I've done, he doesn't know how many times I've broken the law, for all I know he could think that I'm a first time offender, not that I'm going to tell him anything, I could get months maybe even years for what I've been caught doing, there's no way I'm admitting to others crimes I've had a hand in.

"Hara-san please let me finish," Yuzuru interrupted, "As I was saying, yes your reputation is less than ideal, however your mark on the entrance exam was brilliant, you got the highest score in the last thirty years, so I'm happy to say that this coming Monday you will be attending Ouran Academy."

I was gob smacked, well and truly gob smacked. They were letting me attend the academy, "thank you, Suoh-sama." I said, bowing my head appreciating.

"I look forward to seeing you at the start of the week, your timetable and books will be ready for you Monday." He explained standing up, extending his hand out to Kaishi, they shook hands firmly before letting go, the chainman extended his hand to me, my grip on Suoh-Sama's hand was a lot floppier than Kaishi's, "I have a meeting in a few minutes, I'm sorry that this has been brief but if you have any questions feel free to call the school." He said ushering us out.

"It's no problem at all," Kaishi said considerately, "It was a please meeting you." They shook hands one more time.

When we were out of the school groups and in front of Kaishi's car he looked at me, "I'll give you a lift home."

I didn't really consider my small little one bedroom apart home, but I couldn't be bothered correcting him, obviously I didn't always live on my own, no, in the good old days when mum was still alive and dad was a loyal husband, we lived in a decent house with five bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a spacious kitchen and dinning area, after mum died, Yuzu and I moved in with our brother Hayate and his wife Elizabeth. However five months after we had moved in Yuzu was diagnosed with what mother had…

Hayate and I started fighting more, we could never agree one anything, he hated that I started stealing and demanded that I stopped, but, how could I? Yuzu needed treatment and Hayate wasn't bringing in enough money to keep food on the table and pay for Yuzu's treatment. So I left, it was easier that way, I could keep doing what I was doing and Hayate stayed out of my hair.

Kaishi had just pulled onto the main road when I finally cracked. The silence was too much.

"Why did you do it?" I demanded.

Kaishi looked mildly surprised not expecting my outburst, "Your being a little vague Yuki, mind helping me out and tell me what I did?" he asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"Defend me, why did you defend me when you know nothing about me?" I asked annoyed, crossing my arms.

"I might not know everything about you but I know you're not a bad person." He said making a left.

"And how do you know that? We've only known each other for like what eighty-four hours? That's hardly enough time do decide whether I'm a good person or not?" I asked difficultly pressing the matter on.

"Yuki, look, the ally that you and Dai were found in had video cameras there, I saw you." He said casting a look in my direction before looking back at the road.

"You saw me what? Running like a criminal?" I asked sourly looking out my window.

"No, I saw you go back for the kid, you could have kept running- like the other guy you might have even gotten away, but you stayed and helped a friend, that says a lot about you." He said admiring.

I looked at him, my eyes wide with surprise, I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it, the vehicle came to a stop in front of my apartment, he put his car in park and looked at me.

"Good luck on Monday," he told me smiling, I opened up the door and jumped out, "Oh and Yuki, please stay out of trouble, oh and if you ever need anything feel free to call." He handed over a piece of paper with his number on it, written in his neat script.

"I'll try." I said before closing the door, Kaishi waved me goodbye before driving off.

I stood there watching his taillights until they disappeared, sighing I looked up at my lonesome apartment, forcing my legs forward I slowly walked up the steps, sticking my key into the lock and turning it until I heard a click. Walking in I shut the door behind me and locked it. I made my way into my room a feel onto my bed, not bothering to change before I feel into a restless sleep.

"Yuzu." I mumbled, before turning over.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday came all to soon; looking up at the tall exquisite building that partly makes up the Ouran Academy campus, I painted my face into an expression of indifference before stepping through the tall gates that surrounded the school.

There were a few students socializing outside on the school grounds, however the chatter seemed to vanish when I became within their sight, males and females alike looked at me, some of the more airheaded girls seemed to giggle in delight, when I got into the building the stares and giggles seemed to intensify, girls of two or three huddled together in small groups giggled and whispered to each other.

'What the hell is their problem?' I thought to myself, walking past them at towards the schools office, unbeknownst that a certain tall blonde boy was watching the scene unfold in front of him with interest.

Two doormen, standing up tall in there pressed suits opened up the door that led into the office. As expected the office was just as prim and proper as the rest of the school, luxurious couches, vases and many other things decorated the room, a thin middle-aged woman behind a white marbled counter, her designer suit was pressed to the max, not a single crease was seen on the fabric. The woman ushered me over to the counter.

"You must be Miss Nakashima." She said in a surprisingly profound French accent, "Here is your timetable and don't worry about text books your teachers will supply you them." She said handing over a piece of paper, surprisingly the paper was the only thing that didn't seemed to be luxurious in this place, it was just plain white, plain and simple.

"Mr Suoh would like you to meet you class representatives they are not here yet, so feel free to take a seat while you wait." She said pointing towards the white expensive couches; I sat myself down on the couch that was facing towards the doors. While I was waiting I decided to look over my class schedule.

8:25 a.m. – Homeroom  
8:40 a.m. – 9:30 a.m. – 1st period World History  
9:40 a.m. – 10:30 a.m. – 2nd period French  
10:40 a.m. – 11:30 a.m. – 3rd period Physics  
11:45 a.m. – 12:35 p.m. – 4th period Chemistry  
12:35 p.m. – 1:10 p.m. – Lunch  
1:10 p.m. – 2:00 p.m. – 5th period Classical Literature  
2:10 p.m. – 3:00 p.m. – 6th period English  
3:10 p.m. – 4:00 p.m. – 7th period Mathematics  
4:00 p.m. – 4:15 p.m. – Homeroom  
4:15 p.m. – 6:00p.m. – Club activities

'Uh, why must maths be last period?' I thought looking at my timetable with displeasure, mathematics has never been my strong point, and having it at the end of the day is just torture, my brain will be half dead and at the end of the day all of the equations will be lost to me.

The door opened and pulled me out of my crabby thoughts, in walked Mr Suoh beside him was an averaged height boy and a girl. The boy has black hair and was sporting a pair of slim; rimless glasses that in this current lighting hid the colour of his eyes, the girl had long straight hair and she was also wearing glasses.

" Class representatives allow me to introduce you to our new student, Yuki Nakashima, Yuki this young man is you're class representative Kyoya Ootori and this is vice-representative Ayame Jounouchi." The chairman introduced us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." I said flashing Kyoya and Ayame an artificial smile, no point trying to piss of the kid who's dad no doubt had a lot of money and influence, unless I want to make my life more difficult.

"The pleasures all mine." Kyoya smiled just as fake as mine in return, " If you'd like I could give you a tour of the school, I'd hate for you to get lost on your first day here."

"Thank you Ootori, that's very kind of you." I thanked him, I looked at Ayame and bowed slightly, "it was a pleasure to meet you, and hopefully we can talk sometime."

"I'd like that."

Ootori ushered me out of the office, and for some reason I felt like today was going to be one of those long days. 

"This here is the main foyer, and to our left is the main stair case." Kyoya stated, "we have 4 library's so a total of one on every floor, our classroom is this way." he instructed as he walked up the stairs, as we walked he gave a brief description of the schools history, the architecture is a reminiscent of mid-nineteenth century Paris, the school has students from all over the world, blah, blah, blah.

We walked into a classroom that was already half full, "and this is our homeroom, we spend most of our classes in here, the only time we leave is when we have lunch in the dinning hall or when we need to change classes for a subject like chemistry or biology."

"thank you for your help Ootori." I said appreciating his help. Behind me I could here girls giggling, what is up with this school?

"Kyoya there you are!" A blonde boy came running in our direction pulling Ootori into a hug, he seemed a bit dopey. Okay appearance wise he looked nothing short of a prince, however so far he doesn't look like the sharpest pencil in the box.

"Oh hello," He said his violet eyes on me, even I had to admit that they were beautiful, "I'm Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki introduced himself smiling.

Did...  
he...  
just...  
say...

TAMAKI SUOH?

Wait, what? This kid here is the chairman's kid? Or at least a relative... but...but there's like no resemblance, wait that's not true, their smile, they have the same charming smile.

Kicking myself out of my musing I smiled at Suoh, "Hello, I'm Yuki Nakashima, its a pleasure to meet you." holy shit this could be a close relative to the chairman! Be good Yuki, don't do anything that could possibly get you kicked out and put into a detention centre... think of Yuzu.

"You have to join our club! You're perfect!" Tamaki insisted happily spinning around in circles, "Come to Music Room number 3 after school so you can meet the other members."

"Uhh..." I was dumbfounded, at a complete loss for words, was this guy serious? "I'll, um, stop by but I make no promises that I'll join the club." I told them rubbing the back of my head.  
Kyoya pulled something out of his folder and grabbed his pen, circling something he handed it over to me, it was a map of the school, "The music rooms over here, just take the main stair case up to the top floor, go past the library and you should find it."

"Thanks."

the teacher chose that moment precisely to walk in everyone seated themselves at there appointed sets, I was placed in the second row, just in front of Tamaki, my teacher a very pretty blonde handed me a book that said plainly in bold letters, 'American History World War 2'.

Today really is going to be a long day.


End file.
